The major goal of Phase I is to finish development of the CoagCare(TM) System, an Internet-enabled system for the automated management of oral anticoagulation therapy with warfarin. ZyCare, Inc. is developing detailed specifications for the system and is currently coding the software for the system. One U.S. patent has already been awarded for the CoagCare(TM) System and another is pending. CoagCare(TM) has two essential components for treatment delivery, the CoagCare(TM) Patient Module (CPM) and the CoagCare(TM) Caregiver Module (CCM) for use by healthcare professionals managing patients. Software for the CPM and CCM will run on a browser that can be accessed from a variety of platforms with an Internet connection. During Phase I, formal detailed specifications and software for the CPM and CCM coding will be completed. We will also develop a specification for special evaluation software for the CPM. This software, the CPM Professional Assessment System (CPM-PAS), will allow professionals who manage anticoagulation therapy to formally evaluate the interface, content, and decision-making performed by the CPM and assist software engineers in validating the core functions of the CPM during Phase II. The major milestones we plan to achieve before beginning Phase II are to complete the initial versions of the CPM, CCM and to develop the specification for the CPM-PAS for formal validation of the CoagCare(TM) system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The CoagCare (TM) System described promises to revolutionize the management of warfarin therapy by automating patient self-management and physician supervision.